


Sharing in Observations

by WarriorOmen



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: One of the first things Nicky and Joe realized they had in common was a love of observation.Or, the idea of Nicky watching Joe sleep has not left my brain, and it got me thinking about all the other ways he's watched over the centuries.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 297





	Sharing in Observations

A large portion of Nicky’s extensive existence on earth was spent watching. Intaking, observing, and knowing.

It was at it’s most obviously useful on a job, where sniping required long stretches of times sitting perfectly still and watching the same landscape, target and location for however long it would be necessary, but the skill had served him well.

Even in the childhood he’d long since forgotten in anything but fragments, he would watch, using his personal preference for quiet to take in the surrounding areas, noticing details that could be missed if one wasn’t paying explicit attention, and relaying the information over in his head later on. When his youth and early adulthood had put him in a more desperate position, his own attitudes, ignorance’s and drives had put his tendency of observation on the backburner, and he’d been eager to pick it up again once his life changed for good.

Meeting Yusuf helped greatly with that, of course. Because Yusuf noticed everything, always.

It was one of the first things they had in common, back when their most common language was a lot of hand gestures and physical force (Yusuf once dramatically dragging Nicoló towards a river when he couldn’t convey it with hand movements, only following up with exaggerating bathing motions to get his point across)

Nicoló had made certain to get the message after that, not entirely convinced Yusuf wasn’t about to push him in, clothes and weapons be damned.

In time, it became a delightful part of their bond, the two of them relishing in what they could point out to one another when they had the luxury, Nicoló recalling details while Yusuf sketched, sitting whichever way was comfortable. (Though they both agreed back to back was best for sketching.)

With the passage of time becoming more centuries than years, Nicky and Joe had observed countless things in their shared presence, and the joy of watching had never lost it’s spark, or it’s pleasures.

None of those, however, compared to Nicky’s favourite thing to watch-Joe sleeping.

He had learned early on that Yusuf slept hard, heavy, and deep, once he was comfortable enough in an environment that allowed for it.

Sure, he could wake as necessary, and would on missions, but he retained an adorable sluggishness to himself for a few moments that Nicky had long since committed to memory, gleefully adding different pieces of details to it depending on situation.

It is in those moments, where Nicky inevitably lies awake (either not having drifted off himself yet, or restless when he wakes in the middle of their sleep for whatever reason) and just watches, still and sedate, taking in every detail like he’s been given some gift to cherish and hold close.

At first, he’d been weary, in those early days. Back when he and Yusuf attempted to navigate the tricky relationship of ‘not killing one another, but still can hardly talk or understand each other' phase of confusion and tentative partnership.

The first time he understood how differently they slept, after what might've been minutes or hours watching, fascinated, he’d scrambled up from his spot curled around their fire, scooting backwards in an embarrassed shuffle and averting his gaze from Yusuf’s heavily sleeping form.

(Yusuf did not ask him, come morning, why he’d fallen asleep five feet from the fire, curled up in a ball and shivering, but Nicoló told him many years later. And got dragged into a cuddle for his troubles.)

But now, with those moments so many lifetimes behind them, Nicky relishes in his sleep-watches, content in how they’ve stayed so constant over time.

When they’re sharing a room, Nicky faced away from him, he feels him more so than he sees him, but physical touch is an observation all its own, and Nicky delights, quietly in the soft rumble of his chest against his spine, the light fanning of slow, deep breathing on his neck, the warm scent of sleep heavy limbs and clothes that maybe haven’t seen a washer in too many days, but have the hint of earth and gunpowder slightly masking the signature scent of Joe that Nicky’s mind and heart have committed to memory and person, soothing him, keeping him grounded and steady.

Sometimes, if he’s dreaming, he’ll feel faint twitches of fingertips against his arms, or his waist, the slight jerk of a knee that has more than once been uncomfortable and Nicky doesn’t care.

In those moments, he simply readjusts himself, pushing back with his hips, rolling his shoulders, and counting the light sigh and stilling movements as a personal victory. For nightmares, he’ll turn himself, shifting in Joe’s arms to face him, carding his fingers through curls that may be stiff, or damp, depending on the temperature and weather, adding more gentle force if necessary, and counting breaths until Joe’s no longer shaking.

(Nine times out of ten, he’s able to soothe him down, even before he’s woken up from it. Something Nicky takes personal pleasure and pride in. The knowledge that, even in sleep, Joe knows his touch intimately, enough so that no outside force, be it a person or a nightmare can override it.)

Moments like now, however, are some of the best.

With Andy on her leave of absence, and Booker doing whatever, they’d decided to splurge and take some time out on an island. Both having spent too much time in gloomy locations and missing the Mediterranean sun terribly. They’d rented out a small boat and had been enjoying several hours on the water, talking, drifting, Joe sketching while Nicky tossed ideas at him from the fish he could see moving below the surface, and finally ending with Joe drifting off, flat on his back on the boats small deck, soothed by sun and husband alike, looking so peaceful that Nicky had stopped reading his book an hour ago, letting it fall to his side while he watched Joe instead.

They’d had a busy few months pre-trip, the last one being terrible enough to prompt Andy to take her leave, and he’d not had a good chance to indulge in his sleep-Joe watches as of late.

Now, floating by idly on a long stretch of ocean under glistening sun, he let himself bask in it. They both enjoyed warmer climates, and the only sound in the air was the movement of the wind catching the waves, and Joe’s steady, peaceful breathing.

Stretched out, Nicky’s fingers itched to glide along his chest, bared to the sun and rising with every steady breath, the short-sleeved blue button up with some floral pattern entirely opened, fanned out on either side where it wasn’t bunched up beneath his body. His left arm draped over his stomach in the absence of having Nicky to currently hold, right one tossed over his eyes, shielding them from the worst of the sun’s rays, and creating a tragic obstruction of his face.

Nicky could move it-Joe wouldn’t wake or care-but he’s reluctant to disturb the moment, instead giving himself something to do by shifting onto his own side, propping up on his elbow to continue his happy, luxurious viewing.

When they were on ‘vacation’, and able to ditch the tactical gear and ‘clothes that won’t break in twenty seconds and can handle grime’ better, Joe favoured better attire. Stuff that was more carefree, fun, or stylish.

Nicky had never really developed a fashion sense. To him if it was practical and Joe liked it-who cared? But he loved that Joe had fun with it, and he looked good every time, so it was really a two-for-two deal.Which was a lot of words to say that, in addition to the open shirt, Joe had made the (in Nicky’s mind, excellent) decision to pair it with dark blue swim shorts that weren’t as long or baggy as they could be, and sat so snugly and perfectly on his hips that Nicky’s forced to push his definitely not wandering free hand to his own hip, as if scolding himself unnecessarily.

Without the need to minimize space, Joe’s let his legs just..splay. Not quite starfish style, but close, one cocked out so far Nicky’s tempted to double check if it’s broken, the other straight, nearly pressed against Nicky.

(Joe would laugh at him, were he to voice the fashion comments-given that right now they’re wearing essentially the same outfit. Though Nicky’s left half his own shirt, which is white, buttoned, and his shorts are green and slightly longer. Not that Nicky cared much, he loved hearing him laugh, and found many creative ways to make it happen.)

Truly, the sun did masterful things, the boats light breeze keeping sweat from forming to any degree beyond the slightly attractive sheen and pushing rays through Joe’s curls, making them a vibrant and rich brown, creating sharpness in skin tone where it’s often missed, and Nicky thanks his vibrant, heated ally this fine afternoon, privately, in his head.

He’s moved-not realizing it, the hand he’d been keeping firmly at his side now trailing gentle finger tips up Joe’s stomach, a light gasp leaving him when he feels Joe’s hands intertwine with them, squeezing.

“Have you had your fill?” He asks, the slight heaviness muffling the playful tease proving that he had only been awake a moment or so.

“Never”, Nicky replies, smoothly, Joe’s eyes still shut from the sun, but no longer blockaded by his arm, since he’d gripped Nicky’s hand.

“Mm," Joe hummed, “So terribly sorry to disturb your moment.” Not sorry at all, Nicky knew, from the tone. They both took equal pleasure in one another, all activities shared, even if the activity had one of them asleep.

Instead of replying verbally, Nicky only hums himself, shifting closer into the opening Joe provides, turning more onto his own side until they’re slotted together, Joe’s leg draped across Nicky’s hip, Nicky tucked into his chest, sighing softly.

“You smell the best in the sun”. He says, half-muffled against Joe’s chest, “Natural, familiar.” Fingers wandering to the thick set of curls that bracket the base of his skull, just before they hit neck, “Like..”

Nicky pauses, suddenly, not even sure what word he wants, only shushed by Joe’s lips pressing into his own temple.

“I know, you too.” Joe finishes for him, voice soft in its retrospective lull.

After all, they met in the sun.

Soothed, Nicky squeezes into him, sighing at the reflexive tightening of Joe’s body, letting his eyes close.

He’ll never stop watching with his eyes.

But watching with his body?

Well, that’s just as nice.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> I have not written an actual full out fanfic in..5? years? Not that I've stopped writing, just..not fanfic, or stories I've written on my own.
> 
> Apparently, the Old Guard changed that entirely.
> 
> I actual had another fic in the works, but it's a bit bigger and I just really wanted to explore the idea of the sleep watching, and like it many things it grew and expanded and I figured something smaller and fluffier was a better starting point than just..tossing something into the fandom that's a bit bigger. Though it is coming.
> 
> it involves suits. Lots of suits. Because fancy dress.
> 
> This story is un-beta'd and I know it's a little clunky in some places. I'm sorry. I'm sure there's a ton of grammatical errors and the pace changes from spot to spot, I tried. There are mistakes, but I hope to get a little less clunky as I get back into the flow of writing fic again.
> 
> I've seen the movie..too many times, and read Volume 1 of the comics twice so far in full. Will be reading Vol 2 in future as well. However, this takes place in the movies verse. I set this fic a year before the movie takes place. 
> 
> Feel free to find me on [Tumblr](https://coffeebeannate.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
